Alvin's First
by AndAllThatGoodStuff
Summary: There's a first time for everything.


**Curious title… I'm just killing some time before I go see the Squeakquel.**

**Alvin's First**

Brittany slowly made her way down the stairs of her home when she heard Jeanette having a conversation with a familiar voice.

"Never…?" Jeanette asked with surprise. Alvin shook his head in confirmation. "Wow," She giggled slightly.

"Sometimes I wonder what it's like." Alvin finally spoke. "It's stupid, but I hear everyone talking about how great it is… and I just want to do it, you know, to see what the big deal is."

Jeanette nodded. She knew exactly where he was coming from. "So, why come to me?" She asked.

"…Because if you're going to do it, it might as well be with someone close to you." Alvin answered. "…A friend who won't judge you. We're friends, aren't we?" He asked smiling at her sincerely.

A small blush appeared on Jeanette's cheeks. "I guess so." She answered.

"So will you help me?" Alvin asked, his smile growing wider with hope.

"Uh, yeah, sure..." Jeanette nodded in agreement.

"Great!" Alvin said standing up. "But you can't tell anyone about this, especially Brittany." He explained as they both made their way to the front door.

"Why? It's nothing to be ashamed of." Jeanette soothed, placing a gentle hand on Alvin's shoulder.

Alvin shrugged. "I know, but you know Brittany. She'll never let me live it down."

"Alright, I won't tell a soul." Jeanette nodded.

"Thanks, Netta." Alvin leaned in and kissed Jeanette's cheek. "You're the best."

Jeanette smiled as he left and she closed the door behind him. "What was that about?" Jeanette jumped and turned around to see her older sister, Brittany, standing at the stairs, her arms crossed and looking rather suspicious.

"What was _what _about?" Jeanette asked.

"You know _what_." Brittany glared. "What aren't you supposed to be telling me?"

Jeanette's jaw dropped. "You were listening in on my conversation?" She asked making her way up the stairs. "That's eavesdropping and it's unethical."

"I wasn't eavesdropping!" Brittany disagreed, following Jeanette. "I couldn't help but overhear you using my name in a sentence." Jeanette walked into her room and turned to close her door. Brittany quickly reached out and stopped her from doing so. "Come on, Jeanette. I'm you're big sister; you can tell me anything." She pleaded.

Jeanette sighed. "And in any other situation, I would. But I promised Alvin I wouldn't tell anyone." She gently removed Brittany's arm from her door and closed it.

Brittany huffed and glared at the shut door. "I'm going to get to the bottom of this." She grumbled to herself.

***

"So, this is it." Alvin stated awkwardly as Jeanette shut her door and joined Alvin on her bed.

Jeanette smiled. "Don't be nervous." She giggled. "I heard the second isn't as bad as the first."

"I heard the third is even better… possibly the best." Alvin added as he and Jeanette laughed.

"So," Jeanette paused. "Should we get started?"

Meanwhile, outside of Jeanette's door Brittany was listening intently. She gently pressed her ear against the door to hear clearly. "So how is it supposed to go?" She heard Alvin ask.

"Aren't _you _supposed to know that?" Jeanette giggled.

Brittany's jaw dropped. "It can't be…" She whispered.

"Here, let me see it." Jeanette voice came.

Brittany continued to listen. "Hey, don't pull it. Are you trying to break it or something?"

Jeanette scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Okay, let try this hole first."

Brittany's eyes widened at this statement. "It's a little tight." Alvin spoke again. "Are you sure it goes here?"

"I looked on the internet. It can go in any of the three holes."

Brittany furrowed her brow in thought. _You're probably hearing wrong. Jeanette wouldn't do something like this. _

Her thoughts were interrupted by Jeanette hissing in pain. "Ow, that hurt."

"I told you it was too big for this hole." Alvin laughed.

Brittany heard Jeanette giggle in reply. "Let's try this again." She said.

"Okay, turn around." There was movement heard inside the room. Brittany waited. Jeanette then started laughing. "Hold still, I can't get it in."

_I can't stand here and listen to this anymore_. Brittany grabbed the knob and barged into the room. "Get your hands off my sister...'s television." Brittany looked up and saw Jeanette and Alvin behind the TV wrapped in cords.

"Brittany, what are you doing?" Jeanette asked.

A small blush crept onto Brittany's face. "I, uh, wanted to know what you two were up to."

Jeanette looked at Alvin who nodded. "We were trying to hook up Alvin's DVD player to my TV." Jeanette explained. "We were going to watch the High School Musicals, because Alvin hasn't seen them before."

"Oh," Brittany nodded. She turned to leave.

"What did you think we were doing?" Alvin asked before she was gone.

Brittany's blush deepened. "Nothing," She said quickly exiting the room and closing the door behind her.

Jeanette and Alvin looked at one another and shrugged as they continued with their activities.

**Tada! What? Did you think this was a sex story? Oh that's just sick! Get your minds out of the gutter people!**

**There's still a poll in my profile! Go vote! "Who's Alvin's hero?" Dave? Micheal Jackson? Billy Joel?**

**I'll be honest... I voted for Dave. Come on! He's a father figure! I felt he would be a great!  
**

**I was kind of depressed and angry so I decided to type. This came out… how was it?**

**Was it everything you expected from me? Or was it a complete surprise?**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
